Reading with Goode
by xXDaughterofAresXx
Summary: The Big Three and Apollo are reading with other demigods...and Mortals! They read the Percy Jackson Series! First book to the second.. Discontinued. If you wanna read the full story, go to my Wattpad account xXDaughterofAresXx
1. Chapter 1

**First story! :D Please no flames and please please PLEASE review! :D **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged man with grey hair? No. I don't think so.. -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discover of the Percy Jackson series**

**Paul Blofis' (AN: No.. NOT BLOWFISH! Please, continue..) POV**

I was sitting in my very comfortable chair in my class room. My class was taking an English test. I saw Percy having a hard time. He was scratching his head like there was no tomorrow. I sighed and opened my laptop. I went through my emails and saw a new email. I clicked on it and saw it was sent by Apolloishot .

_Hey Paul,_

_It's Apollo! The super hot swagging Apollo here! Ok, I'm serious now.._

_Can you read a book for us? (Me, Athena and the Fates.) It's called Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I want the mortals to know about the great and reckless hero of Olympus. I want them to stop bullying him and stuff. So good luck! After you read this email, count 15 seconds and then a green book will appear._

_Thanks,_

_Apollo, god of the sun and archery._

I smiled and counted 15 seconds. I then saw a bright yellow light in front of my desk. "OMG! What's going on!?" One of my students yelled. The bright light faded and there was a green book. I looked at it and then looked at Percy. He was still looking at his exam paper. "Ah-hem. Class?" I started. They all stared at me, wide eyed, Including Percy. "Er, let's continue the Exam tomorrow. Now you just have to right what time it is that you stopped." I saw them scribbling on their paper and passed it over to me. "Today for the rest of the class, we are gonna be reading a book. I showed them the over. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the Lightning Thief." The student's eyeballs were staring straight at Percy, who groaned and smashed his face on his desk. I opened the book and went on to the first chapter. "Ah-hem. You can't start without us." I heard a voice say. I saw Nico coming out of the shadows and Thalia lightning traveling (Hecate created it). "Nico! Thalia! Thank the gods! I don't wanna be all alone and embarassed." Percy ran over to them and hugged them. Thalia chuckled. "No worries Kelp Head. There are more campers that are coming. Including Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Katie, Bianca (Hades brought her back to life) Luke (He got good again and Hades granted him one more chance in life.) Silena (same with Bianca) Beckendorf (same with Bianca and Silena) Grover, Juniper and of course Annabeth." Percy's grin became wider. "Yes!" He pumped his fist at the air. "So, do we read it or." I asked. Thalia nodded. "Yeah, but we should get these mortals to the gym for an Assembly. The Principal agreed." Thalia pointed to the Mortals. "Hey!" One of the Students, Ethan yelled, "Who are you calling mortal? You think you're _Im_mortal?" Thalia smirked. "Why yes, Mortal. I am Immortal. To prove it to you, watch." She summoned a bow and arrow out of thin air. My students gasped except Percy and Nico. "H-how did you do that?" Ethan asked, afraid. Thalia grinned. "I'm Immortal. Can you put that in your thick skull and walnut size brain?" Ethan gulped and sat back down his chair. "Ok now class. We will line up and go to the gym for the assembly."

-At the Assembly Percy's POV-

"Hello Goode High Students!" The Principal Mr Hales started, "Today, we have some visitors today. Please come up Visitors." I saw Zeus, my dad, Apollo including Hades come up. Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Thalia, Nico, Bianca and my lovely girlfriend Annabeth went up the stage too. "Hello Goode!" Zeus said. "My name is Zeus." All the students looked confused. "Like the greek god?" Zeus nodded. "And, I am the greek god Zeus." All the students gasped and complained. "That's not possible! The Greek Gods faded years ago!" Hades rolled his eyes and summoned skeletons from the ground. The student body gasped. Nico grinned. "That's my dad for you!" He shouted. The students looked afraid. "Y-you're his son?" Nico nodded. "Yep! He's Hades!" They gasped again. What the Hades- "Hey! I heard that!" Um, what the Zeus- "Hey! What about use Poseidon's name?" Zeus then got splashed by salt water. I rolled my eyes. What the heck is there problem? Is it gasp day today? "Er, well. Dad Athena, the fates and I wrote a book." Apollo told Zeus. "It's called Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Lightning Thief. Paul, pass me the book." Paul passed a green book to him. "Who wants to read?" Apollo asked. "I'll read." That voice belonged to Annabeth. Apollo threw it to Annabeth and with her demi-god reflexes, she caught it just in time before it hit Grover.

**1. I Accidentaly Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Peeps! Sorry but I have to cancel the story. I'm not allowed to post the original author's story here. Hope you guys understand!**

**~Trisha**


End file.
